


Phone calls and Dinner

by Kaioken95



Series: Self Indulgent Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DCU (Comics), DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassination, Boyfriends, Conversations, Crime Fighting, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Double Life, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gen, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Murder, OC X CANON, Original Character(s), Phone Calls & Telephones, Relationship(s), Short & Sweet, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95
Summary: It's a normal night on the job for Jason, he has target sighted, his finger was itching to pull the trigger, and he's get snapped out of his focus when his phone rings.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Self Indulgent Drabble Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166021
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Phone calls and Dinner

Jason was positioned on some random rooftop in the west district of Gotham, he had a sniper rifle locked and loaded, aiming down to another building, through the scope he was aiming for the head of a crime boss, he was in control of the area’s drug activity and they were having some bullshit meeting. Causing mayhem and breaking down the hierarchy, he had enough rounds to take out all of them, but the boss and his lieutenant were the only targets. 

The rest of their crew would be likely headless chickens fighting for the top position. His thumb gently presses against the trigger, he readies to fire… Until a vibrating noise is heard, he snaps from his focus, reaching into his jacket for the source of the noise. His phone screen reads Zack’s name, he taps a button at the back of his helmet, small hissing noise as the visor automatically lifts exposing his face. 

“Hey, big guy.” He answers, his tone is soft. His head somewhat tilts against the phone, a faint smile on his face.

“Hey, just calling to ask what time you’re coming back tonight?” Zack had his phone in one hand, while his other was holding some various food items. 

“Hmm… Shouldn’t be too long. Probably like another hour or so.” Jason had to think about it, his eyes shifting between what was ahead of him, and back to his phone. “Got one last errand to run and then I’ll see you soon.” 

“Okay, cool. No worries then, it’s gonna be raining later, so get back asap okay.” Zack smiles placing his items on the counter. “Oh and don’t get any food on the way, I’m gonna make something and it should be done by the time you get back.”

Jason smiles again, a warm expression slowly spreads across his face. That was really sweet he thought, but of course, Zack had always been like that, and there was no point in disagreeing with him. Besides he had gone a few nights straight of pizza or some other junk food, he was getting a little sick of it, and Zack was a great cook, second only to Alfred. 

“That sounds great… You sure you don’t want me to pick a little something up for ya?” Jason was happy to pick up something for his partner, all he had to do was ask and it would be on his way back home.

“No I’m okay, I’ve got everything I need here, the only I want one more thing…” Zack’s cheeks flush a shade of blush, he can hear Jason chuckling on the other end.

“Oh is that so huh? Well then, I’d better hurry then.” Jason looks ahead to the building, he takes a peek through the scope, the mob boss looks he was ready to call this meeting to an end. He re-positions his rifle. “Listen I gotta go, we’ll talk later when I finish up.” 

“Okay no problem, see ya in a few...” Zack leans against the counter, smiling faintly. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” The red hood smiles before hanging up on Zack. He sticks his phone back into his pocket and closes the visor on his helmet. 

“Alright… Now, where was I?” Jason wraps his finger around the trigger, clear view of the mob’s boss head through his scope lens, a loud boom of the gun discharging echoes as the bullet travels 12 meters across, shattering through the glass and connecting head-on with his target. 

* * *

Afterward, Jason is changed into his civilian clothes, A open brown jacket, and that underneath grey hoodie with his red hood symbol, some jeans, and red trainers that Zack got him last month after dropping off his extra gear at his apartment. He had a backpack over his shoulder. He had made a stop at one of his bunkers located all over the city to drop off his equipment, only the essential was in his bag, his helmet, costume, and his trusty Glock G48, 9mm caliber.

He then reaches their apartment, entering the building and making it to the 4th floor. Unlocking the door, a sigh of relief leaves his lips, relieved to be home. Jason makes his way through the hallway, dropping off his bag into their bedroom, and kicking off his shoes, he can hear Zack in the kitchen. In the other room, Zack was just cleaning up after his cooking, their dinner was finished and he was keeping it warm in the oven. It was all nice and clean when he started, Jason moves quietly, a sly grin slowly spreading across his face as he grabs Zack from behind, throwing his arm around him.

“Evening beautiful.” Jason presses his lips against Zack’s cheek when Zack turns to face him, their lips meet. Zack rests his hand over Jason’s, their kiss deepens.

This was the norm for Jason, keeping his other life a secret for Zack. He hated lying to him but it was just that he didn’t want to disappoint or hurt him, being a vigilante was one thing, but his violent, murderous methods were something that he didn’t want to Zack find out about him. But he wasn’t ashamed of his mission, and he was making Gotham, in his own twisted way a safer place, he wanted Zack, his loved ones, as well as the innocent, to live peacefully in the city. For that reason, he was willing to do whatever was necessary for them. 

“How was work?” Zack asks Jason who is now just clinging to him, his arms interlocked around his waist, his chin on Zack’s shoulder. 

“Eh, it was fine. I really… Killed it tonight. But never mind that, what are you making here anyway?” Jason glances over to the oven, the strong aroma of whatever he was cooking, he wasn’t able to tell since Zack cleaned everything up.

“Cheeseburgers.” Jason’s expression fills with glee when Zack mentions one of his favorites. 

“That’s pretty impressive that you can make that from scratch.” Jason’s blue eyes shift between looking at Zack and at the oven door.

“Yeah, I’ll teach ya something if you want.” Zack reaches up and runs his fingers through the white streak of Jason’s hair, gently playing and twirling the ends of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed reading this short piece, it's the first of very self-care, self indulgent drabbles that I started working on over the weekend.
> 
> Some with about my OC Zack, and canon characters, other OCs of mine, or my favourite ships etc.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated, and I love to hear what you guys think!


End file.
